With proliferation of general-purpose computers, there has been an increase in demand for performing video conferencing through personal or business computers. Establishing such a conference, however, creates significant challenges in how to transfer data between participants. Prior solutions require large amount of data to be exchanged, which consumes a lot of computing resources as well as a lot of bandwidth.
Due to these resources and bandwidth limitations, general-purpose computers that are readily available for use in home and offices have not been able to perform video conferencing effectively and inexpensively. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a video conferencing architecture that uses an efficient method for transmitting data between video-conference participants. Such an approach would allow the video conference to be conducted thru commonly available network connections.